


Knight In An Iron Suit

by KangHoe



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Crying, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gang Rape, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Other, Past Relationship(s), Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KangHoe/pseuds/KangHoe
Summary: Peter Parker never told anyone, even though the people around him told him that it was alright to tell them anything. He didn't tell them about his boyfriend, nor did he tell them about what he was forced to do.Why? Because things were never always this way. Peter Parker and his boyfriend loved each other. Loved. Each. Other.Somewhere along the line, love turned into hate and the torture had began. Peter Parker never told anyone. He just dealt with it, no matter how harsh the torture was.But what happens when his friends (Ned and MJ) and two very protective adults (Tony and Steve) find out?----------This story is also on Wattpad. The link is >> https://my.w.tt./MKaDiPnEtOIf the link does not work, just type in my username or the story's title!One Wattpad, there will be more chapters and some fillers. If you'd like, please check it out to have more of the story!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!!! Look at the tags. This work includes torture, rape, domestic violence, self-harm, mentions of suicide attempts, etc. Please do not read if you are not comfortable reading.
> 
> DO NOT! READ! IF YOU! ARE! GOING TO! BE! UNCOMFORTABLE!
> 
>  
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy!!

It wasn't always like this. 

Peter used to blush every time his boyfriend held his hand. He used to smile when his boyfriend brought him presents and small gifts. He used to miss him when he was gone for a week with his family.

_Used to._

Then the beatings started. It was only one punch ~~and a few hurtful words.~~ All Peter did that day was talk to Ned about the new Lego set his aunt let him buy the day before. Sure, he let Ned touch his shoulder. It was a friendly gesture; nothing sexual at all. And sure, Peter let Ned hug him tightly and swing him around the hallway when he told Ned that he was able to help him build the new Satellite set. It was normal.

_But not to him._

Slowly, but surely, love transformed into hate and resentment. Peter didn't blush when his boyfriend held his hand. His hand was always held too tight nowadays, as if his boyfriend was threatening him silently in a way to say, _"Look at another human again and see what happens to you tonight."_ It was always scary when Peter's boyfriend was angry. He never wanted a repeat of those 'punishments.' Ever.

Peter began to force himself to smile whenever his boyfriend brought him presents and small gifts. They weren't out of love anymore. Those presents and small gifts were only apologies to the torture he went through the night before. Sure, it made Peter happy to know that his boyfriend still wanted him to feel better after hurting him beyond repair, but there were just times that Peter felt were too constricting. It was as if he was on a leash.

But Peter was now always happy when his boyfriend left with his family. This meant no more hurt. No more tears. No more pain. No more screaming that made his throat sore. Or at least for a small while. 

_Until his boyfriend came back._


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned blindly believed Peter when he tells him that the text he received was from Mr. Stark. What Ned didn't know was that Peter's boyfriend texted him to come to the bathroom. 
> 
> Only Peter knew what he was in for...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Unedited. Inform me of any misspellings, wrong grammar, wrong punctuation, etc. Thank you!)
> 
> WARNING!!! This chapter includes mentions of rape, crying, forced submission, cursing, name calling (???), etc. Take a look at the tags and bEWARE! Do not read if you are not comfortable with any of this.
> 
> DO NOT!!! READ!!! IF YOU!!! ARE NOT!!! COMFORTABLE!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy!!

"Peter! Over here!" 

Peter looked up from his phone and scouted the crowd to find the source of the voice calling out to him. Just to his left, he was able to see Ned jumping up and down with his hand high up in the air; waving at him from the sea of students in the hallways. Peter smiled widely before walking over to Ned. He swiftly pocketed his phone in his pocket as he came near his best friend. 

"Hey, man!" Ned's voice ran through Peter's ears. Delightfully, as one may add. 

"Hey. What's going on?"

"Nothing. Just saw you on your phone and I wondered who you were texting." _Ah. So that's why._

"Eh. Just Mr. Stark, since h-"

"STARK?! AS IN-" Ned shouted, but instantly stopped in his tracks when Peter gave him _the look_. Some students looked at the duo, irritated over the shouting. Ned controlled his excitement ~~(n~~ ~~ot really)~~  before whispering, "As in Iron Man?!  _The_ Iron Man?! Oh my God, did he, like, tell you to defeat some other super villain or something 'cause if that's the case then you _need_ to let me be the guy in the chair for you please please please _please please please please plea-"_

"If you continue, you might just start communicating in ' _please_ ''s." A female's voice interrupted the ongoing pleas of Ned. Peter and Ned looked over and saw Michelle staring back at them -- at Ned, specifically -- and rolling her eyes. Ned just huffed in annoyance before looking back at Peter, hoping that his request was considered.

Peter just smiled.

"So..." Michelle started off, "Aren't you going to tell me about what you guys were talking about?"

"Just a science project," Peter lied.

"Yeah," Ned added, "Just wanted Peter to partner up with me for the science project instead of doing it alone. Like always. Again." Ned playfully glared at Peter, who in turn flinched slightly.

Ned didn't notice. No. He turned back to Michelle to see if she believed their lie. Obviously, she did. Peter had gotten better at lying ever since the abuse. There wasn't a reason as to why Michelle wouldn't believe the lie.

_But Ned..._

Peter wanted Ned to notice. At the same time, he didn't. It was only a playful glare. Ned was only fooling around. Ned wasn't _him_. Ned would never be. He was a brother and a best friend. Ned would never do that to Peter. _Never_.

Peter felt his phone buzz. Another message. He pulled out his phone carefully and read over the new message that had popped up on his lock screen. 

 

_**"Meet me in the bathroom stalls."** _

 

Another message came through.

 

_**"Now. Whore."** _

 

Tears dwelled at the brink of Peter's eyes, but he managed to force them back. He couldn't cry here. Not where Ned and Michelle were. He didn't need them to worry unnecessarily. Instead, he started to type back a message.

 

_**"Babe, there's only ten minutes left till class starts."** _

_**"Maybe after school?"** _

 

Peter held his breath as he sent those two messages. When a reply came in, he was ready to smash his phone against the lockers.

 

_**"Now."** _

 

Peter sighed and pocketed his phone once again. He looked over at Ned, who seemed to be trying to contain his excitement over seeing Peter texting someone. Oh right, Ned thought that he was texting Mr. Stark. Not _him_. Ned would never believe the fact that the most popular guy in school would text Peter Parker.

Peter gave Ned a little signal, as if to say, " _Hey, gotta go._ " Ned's excitement flew upwards, thinking that his best friend was going out to fight crime in Queens, when really he was only fighting the demons in his head.

Peter's next hell wasn't the small alleyway that held his next doom, but the bathroom stalls just right around the corner.

 

_****************** _

 

Peter stopped in front of the bathroom door. He carefully looked around to see if anyone was going inside before going into the bathroom himself. The minute he stepped inside the bathroom, he was greeted with the sight of his boyfriend leaning about the bathroom sink counter. He was angry.

_Angry. No, no, no, no, no... Matthew shouldn't be angry..._

"H-Hey, babe..." Peter stuttered out. He tried to smile at his boyfriend, but it only backfired on him when he saw the one he used to love scowl back at him.

"Lock the door and come here." The command made Peter flinch, but he complied nonetheless.

Once the door was locked with his shaky hands and he walked over with his shaking legs, Peter let out a shuddered breath. It was suddenly harder to breathe now.

"On your knees, slut."

Peter complied. He reached out to his boyfriend's jean-zipper, hoping that getting through the whole routine faster would just bring it to an end faster for the day. He was proven wrong when his hands were slapped away from the zipper and his boyfriend's laughter filled the empty bathroom. 

"Well, well. Aren't you a little eager, huh?" More laughter resonated on the bathroom's tiled walls.

Peter's eyes filled with tears once again. He felt stupid. _Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid-_

"What are you waiting for? Suck my fucking dick, _princess_." Matthew's hands flew to his zipper, effectively unzipping his jeans and pulling out his hard-on. While one hand pumped the length, which horrified Peter with its size, the other hand reached out to grab a fistful of Peter's hair harshly. Matthew forcefully guided Peter's face towards his hard-on; harshly slapping Peter's face with it. 

"Go on," Matthew taunted, "Take it in." He rubbed the tip across Peter's face, knowing that Peter would feel disgusted from the action. When he saw Peter's eyes shine with the hint of more tears, he guided his length towards the smaller boy's mouth before probing the opening. Peter complied as usual, grimacing at the taste and choking slightly when the tip hit the back of his throat.

"Keep your mouth open," Matthew commanded.

Peter choked around his boyfriend's dick, trying hard to breathe as the length went in and out of his mouth. It got progressively harder to breathe as the tip kept hitting the back of his throat at a much faster pace now. He was starting to feel dizzy from the lack of oxygen. His vision started to blacken slowly. His light-headedness lasted until a substance shot out and hit the back of his throat. The mass in his mouth pulled out, leaving Peter choking down vomit and heaving on the bathroom floor. The poor teenager forced himself to swallow the salty load in his mouth; wanting the taste out as quickly as possible.

"Look at you," Peter heard [his boyfriend] chuckle, "All wrecked and ruined."

While Peter was still heaving on the ground, he soon felt a hot breath at the nape of his neck. A low whisper followed, terrifying Peter beyond his senses (again). "I hope you didn't think that this would be it. There's more to come."

Suddenly, as he was still heaving on the floor and trying not to vomit, two rough hands grabbed his shoulders and forced him up. Peter regained just enough of his senses to realize that his boyfriend was now manhandling him roughly towards a bathroom stall. With the limited strength he had against the taller male, Peter tried pushing Matthew off of him -- desperately, but fruitlessly. The tears that were resting right at the brink of his eyelids were threatening to fall. Peter started to flail.

"Oh? Is that how you're going to play today?" Peter caught the smug yet annoyed tone his boyfriend had used. He only flailed more, trying desperately to get away from the monster holding him.

His attempts all seemed to be in vain, for Peter soon found himself pushed into a bathroom stall. He saw Matthew walk in right after; quickly locking the stall door before grabbing ahold of Peter and slamming him roughly against one of the stall's walls. Peter whimpered as the hands that had been holding him trailed down inside of his jeans and up his shirt. One rough hand viciously palmed his member while the other teased one of his nipples. It all hurt. 

_Hurt. It hurt so much-_

"You're so hard now, baby. All for me..." The voice he used to love listening to now burned Peter's ears. Of course Peter's body would react; it was normal. But he didn't enjoy it. It never meant pleasure for him. It was all just a reaction. Just a reaction to-

Matthew leaned into Peter and whispered in his ear, "You want more, don't you?" 

_No no no no, no more no more no more, no no no no no no-_

The hands traveling his body came out into the open and grabbed ahold of Peter's head; slamming it back roughly. Peter gasped in shock as he looked over at his boyfriend's angry face. A loud shout made him flinch all too visibly. "Answer me when I talk to you!" 

Peter trembled as he let out a shaky, "Y-Ye-es..."

"Yes? _Yes?_ Yes, what?"

"Y-Yes, da-addy..."

Peter saw a satisfied smirk flash upon his boyfriend's face before he felt a tug at his jeans. A tear slid down as the clothing on the lower half of his body slid off to his ankles without one protest. Peter didn't fight back as Matthew ripped off his jeans from his ankles -- throwing the clothing towards the other side of the tiny stall -- and lifted his legs up. He felt the older teen shift a bit from under before something probed his entrance.

"No..." Peter's small cry fell on deaf ears as that 'something' pushed into him without warning, making the poor teen scream out in agony. 

This time, his tears didn't rest. The dam of tears all sprang through; cascading down his face. Peter bit his lip to keep the screams at bay, but he couldn't really do anything about the small whimpers and sobs that escaped through his lips. Matthew kept pounding into him, making him think that he would tear in half. Speed was picked up with each thrust. Each movement made him want to run away, but he couldn't.

Pain. It was everywhere. 

Peter's thoughts clouded his mind. It shouldn't hurt this much anymore, he thought. He was used to this, right? Why did it hurt him now? Still? When he should already be accustomed to the pain and routine and-

"You like this, don't you?" Matthew groaned. Each thrust was now rougher and faster than before. Peter squeezed his eyes shut and kept in the scream of, 'HELP ME, SOMEBODY! PLEASE!" because he knew that it was useless.

No one would hear him. And if they did, they would either not care enough to help or wouldn't get through the locked bathroom door.

 

_************** _

 

Peter sobbed as a warm liquid filled him up from down under. His boyfriend came in him with a grunt; telling Peter how much of a cumslut he was. He winced in pain as Matthew had pulled out of him. The hands that were holding him up had left his sides soon after, making Peter fall down with a thud. He bit his lip to suppress his scream.

He still sobbed as his boyfriend left him on the ground, not having a tiny bit of regret for hurting another human being. From the corner of his eyes, Peter could see Matthew fixing his clothes and shoving his dick back into his stupid denim jeans. Once the high school senior had finished dressing, he turned to the still-sobbing boy on the ground and stooped down. Peter flinched as the face of his past-love-interest stopped mere inches away from his.

"Why are you crying, _baby_?" The word 'baby' was poison from Matthew's voice know, and Peter couldn't help but sob harder. This only rewarded him with his jaw being grabbed harshly, pulling his face up to look at his boyfriend in the eye.

Tears streamed down Peter's face at a faster pace as his boyfriend sneered, "I asked you a question, _whore_."

Peter shook his head; still sobbing and crying. His face was held in place, forcing him to see the face in front of him start to smirk. Before Peter could protest, Matthew quickly leaned in and roughly planted his lips onto Peter's. All Peter could think about was how harsh and unloving this kiss was, whereas it used to be so sweet and affectionate.

It used to be so soft and gentle, regardless of whether the kiss was chaste or deep.

As the lips now bruised his own, Peter decided to close his eyes and picture the memories from before. He tried to picture the old Matthew: the one that would genuinely care about Peter, the one that asked for his permission for _anything_ , the one that would ask if Peter was comfortable with this or that, the one that would shyly ask if Peter wanted a kiss or a cuddle, the one that spent his time cherishing Peter's body and reminding him how beautiful he was on their first time-

The one that didn't punch him when he was drunk.

The one that didn't push him into a wall for getting too close.

The one that didn't use Peter for his own needs.

Peter was left in his memories as he felt the rough lips leaving his own, only to be replaced with a backhand that slapped him across his face _"for not returning the kiss back."_ That only led Peter to keep reminiscing in old times. How he wished that things were the way they used to be...

"Here. Get dressed." Matthew grabbed Peter's jeans from the other side of the stall and tossed it to him. The still-sobbing teen didn't see his jeans being thrown to him; leaving the clothing to smack him in his face before he weakly grabbed ahold of it. He felt Matthew's eyes on his frame, daring him to get up and get dressed. Peter only complied, wincing as he slowly got off the ground in pain. He tried not to vomit when he felt cum slowly drip from his hole. 

Just as he was halfway up, Matthew stopped him. "Turn and bend down right there." 

Peter complied once again. He forced his shaking legs to move himself to face the stall, no matter how badly his gut had told him not to follow through. Peter turned his head to see what his boyfriend was doing. He widened his eyes when he saw him come closer; this time holding something Peter had dreaded. The young teen tried to get up and turn around before anything else could happen, but he found that he was too slow when Matthew pushed his back further down and pushed the object into Peter's hole without remorse. Peter silently screamed as Matthew nudged the object into him, making sure it wouldn't come out the slightest.

"There we go," the older teen mused, "That should finish the touch, don't you think?"

He then pushed Peter to stand upright, making the younger sob loudly in pain from being forced into such an uncomfortable position. Peter felt a spank on his ass, causing him to jump at the sudden contact. He heard a chuckle from behind him and soon felt himself being hugged from behind.

"Baby... I didn't mean to hurt you..."

Peter nodded, still sobbing.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what overcame of me."

Peter nodded again; tears still dripped down his face.

"I promise I won't ever hurt you again. Alright?" 

Peter nodded once more absentmindedly. He knew that Matthew was lying to him. He knew. But a part of him still hoped for a change. He hoped that everything was just a stupid nightmare that he would wake up from one day, only to be greeted with a loving boyfriend giving him chaste kisses all over his face.

"Good," a voice interrupted his thoughts, "Now, get dressed."

Peter nodded a fourth time. He felt a kiss on his collarbone before he heard the stall door unlock and creak open. Peter waited; listening for the bathroom door to open and close before breathing out in relief. 

_Matthew was gone... He was gone..._

Peter couldn't have been more relieved than he was now. He slowly turned his back towards the stall wall and slid down in agony. The object up his ass was hurting him all too uncomfortably. He sobbed out in relief, grateful that the day's temporary torture had been over for now. The broken sophomore brought his knees to his chest and hugged them close; putting his face between his legs and crying out fully.

His body ached all over, especially from down under. It must have been minutes until he finally stopped crying. Instead, he opted for blankly staring at the other side of the stall -- feeling numb yet betrayed. He once trusted the person that hurt him. He once loved him and cherished life. He once wanted to be seen with him in public openly, not just behind closed doors and empty hallways.

Now, however, he'd rather stay far away from the same person he once called his lover.

Peter sighed once more shakily. He looked around and spotted his black jeans to his side. Picking them up with his quivering hands and slowly getting up once again, Peter caught ahold of his balance before slowly sliding the clothing on as carefully as he could. He didn't see his boxers anywhere. Matthew must have taken them with him, which meant that Peter would have to see him again in order to have them back.

He didn't want to see Matthew, though...

But Aunt May would be suspicious of his missing pairs of boxers these days. He would have to pay his debts to have them back, just so that his aunt wouldn't worry.

Once Peter had successfully put his jeans on (he cursed himself multiple times for choosing to wear skinny jeans today), he limped out of the bathroom stall. Once out, he saw his phone lying on the ground near the sink area. Peter sighed and limped over to get it, whimpering in pain as he had to bend down to retrieve it. Grateful that his phone wasn't cracked, Peter switched his phone on. His lock screen showed one too many messages. Peter dried his tears away and cleared his blurry vision to read the messages.

Which were, in fact, all from Ned.

 

**"Duuuuuuude."**

**"Alright, so I know that you're busy fighting these major super** **villains..."**

**"But just saying..."**

**"Ms. Warren just marked attendance."**

**"I told her tHAT YOU WERE H E R E!"**

**"IN THE nUrSe'S O F F I C E!"**

**"COME BACK SOON BEFORE SHE GETS SUSPICIOUS AND CALLS TO SEE IF YOUR THERE!"**

**"your*."**

**"I meant you're*."**

**"..."**

**"Also, hope you're okay."**

  

Peter sighed, feeling guilty that he lied to his best friend. He should have just told Ned the truth.

But... But Ned shouldn't be involved. He had things to do, and places to be, and other things to worry about.

Peter was just Peter. Ned shouldn't care about Peter. Ned had better things to do, like worry about college and girls and food and the science tournament and-

Peter shook his head, clearing away the thought of continuing to sob. He wiped away any tears that remained in his eyes and limped over to the sink to wash his face. After a few splashes of warm water (thank God his school had warm/cold water sinks), Peter looked at his reflection in the mirror. A tear-stained face stared back at him, even when he tried to smile at himself to lighten his mood. 

Nothing but puffy eyes.

A red nose.

Bruised lips.

_Ugly-_

No, Peter thought to himself, he deserved it. He deserved every single thing that happened to him.

Taking one more look at the person staring back in the mirror, Peter turned and limped towards the towel dispenser. After drying his face and fixing his clothes the best he could, he limped towards the bathroom door.

And then limped into the hallway.

Passed the lockers to get to his own.

Grabbed his stuff as efficiently as he could with his still shaking hands.

And then limped all the way to his first class of the day, which he was twenty minutes late to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Unedited. Inform me of any misspellings, wrong grammar, wrong punctuation, etc. Thank you!)
> 
> FOR CLEARING UP CONFUSION >>> Matthew = Peter's boyfriend
> 
> How was this? Too much angst? Was this fine? I'm a little worried; it didn't live up to my expectations of being a good first chapter after the prologue. Let me know of what you think of this chapter. Sorry for the angst, by the way.


	3. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter arrives to his homeroom classroom. Michelle and Ned seem to be worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Unedited. Inform me of any misspellings, wrong grammar, wrong punctuation, etc. Thank you!)
> 
> WARNING!!! This chapter includes slight trigger.
> 
> DO NOT!!! READ!!! IF YOU!!! ARE NOT!!! COMFORTABLE!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy!!

Peter paused and waited, listening to the voice of his teacher trying to explain _something_. Something about chemical reactions, perhaps. They were reviewing the topic due to the class's low grades (with the exception of a few students, including Peter). He was relieved; at least it wasn't something he would need to spend hours at home studying to make up.

Peter slowly opened the classroom door, cringing at the creaking sound that occupied it. Poking his head inside the classroom, he saw that everyone's eyes were on him. The occasional whispering and snickering made him want to melt into a puddle. His eyes soon came to meet the teacher's eyes, who was staring at him in slight frustration.

"Mr. Parker," she began, "Step into the classroom."

And he did. Only he had started to shake and his tears seemed to almost return.

Peter heard the teacher's heels click closer towards him before she asked him in a snarly voice, "Do you realize that you came in here twenty minutes late?"

Peter nodded, looking down at his shoes to distract himself from tearing up in front of the class.

"Look at me when I speak to you, Mr. Parker. Do you care to expl-"

The young superhero slowly looked up to face his homeroom teacher. When he did, however, he was met with an interrupted sentence and a face of concern from the adult standing in front of him. He saw her facial features soften to worry and regret, as if she realized that yelling at him would have been a bad idea from the start.

"I apologize, Peter. You must have really been in the nurse's office..." 

Peter slowly nodded, _lying once again when he realized that he could have just told the truth_.

He heard the teacher's heels tap away from him, allowing him space once again. He didn't realize that he was holding his breath until his lungs were begging him to let out the air he was holding in. As he let out a shaky breath, he put his head down once again and trudged over to his seat -- right next to Ned.

"Hey," Ned whispered the minute Peter had (carefully and slowly) sat down in his seat, "You alright?"

"Yeah..." Peter muttered. He looked over at Ned and smiled as best as he could, trying to prove that he was alright.

"You aren't hurt, are you?"

"No, of course not."

"Peter. You're. Limping."

Peter froze. He looked over at Ned with a playful uncertainty, almost as if to question if Ned was serious or not.

Ned, in turn, gave Peter the look of _Yes-I-Am-Serious_.

But all Peter did was shake his head and roll his eyes, nudging Ned in a way to prove that he would be alright.

Ned sighed, turning his focus back to what the teacher had been saying yet still keeping a watchful eye on his best friend.

While Peter, who looked as if he was paying attention, was lost in his thoughts: he could have told Ned the truth, but he didn't once again.

 

**********

 

The school day had passed for Peter as though he was functioning on autopilot. He seemed as if he was completely there for the most part.

_Except the voice in his head kept edging him to-_

 

**********

 

During lunch, Peter's voice vibrated with a message. Fearing that the message was from Matthew (Peter didn't know why he was so scared), the teenager's hands shook as he pulled out his phone and viewed the message.

 

**"Meet me afterschool, baby."**

**"My parents won't be home today ;)"**

 

Peter didn't know why he was holding back a sob. 

Peter didn't know that Ned was looking at him in concern, nor would he know that Michelle nudged Ned as if to ask him, "What's wrong with him?"

He most definitely wouldn't know that Michelle brushed it off for the day, thinking of asking him tomorrow.

Nor would he know that Ned was cursing at himself for having his phone's battery die on him, as he saw that it would be best to text Peter rather than talk to him when he seemed to want to cry the minute he opened his mouth.

 _I'll just text him when I get home_ , Ned thought, _I hope he's alright till then._

 

**********

 

The school bell rang and students started to filed out. Well, not all... Only the students that didn't have after-school activities later on in the day.

Peter, as ~~demanded~~  requested of him, went to go meet Matthew at his house.

The walk down the sidewalk was slow, even with the busy traffic. Cars were honking at each other -- some wanting to go faster while the others just wanted to take their time getting to God knows where.

It wasn't as if Peter was forced to slowly go to his destination. For all he knew, he could easily go behind an alleyway and change into his suit; effectively arriving at his boyfriend's house in record speed.

It was just that Peter didn't want to arrive so early. He dreaded the walk, seemingly going so slow that the elderly couple behind him had passed him and gave him a questioning look. Peter didn't know why he was so scared.

He could choose not to go.

He could just not go.

He could just say, "No."

_But for some reason, he was too scared to go against the person who-_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the short chapter! I'll try to update faster and with longer chapters as much as possible from here on out, but my schedule only gave me time to write this much...
> 
> So sOrRy-


	4. SPECIAL NOTE!!! PLEASE READ!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a story chapter, but please do consider reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER SORRY!!

Sorry, but this isn't a chapter. I deeply apologize!

On the other hand, this is an special (or if you'd call it important) message!

This message is related to BTS. Apologizes if you are not fans, so please skip over this message if you don't want to read further!

One of my friends is going a BTS!au on twitter. It's interactive, so there'll be polls ad what not for the followers of the au! to decide.

_EX) choose choice 1 or 2, and the story will go according to what you've chosen._

_Similar to "Outcast" in a way, although this should not compare to "Outcast" at all (omg that bts!au was aMAZING!)._

PLEASE!! If you have twitter, go check out her twitter account and see the new au!. Currently, there's a tweet asking which story you want to see, so gogogOGO!

Her twitter, and wattpad, username is NashaDaBest.

You may be wondering why it's a special message. Well, this is her first time doing a bts!au, and she's really excited. Please pay her some attention! She'll be really happy! She's really nervous and I've been encouraging her that she'll do just fine. SHOW HER SOME LOVE!!!

Also, it's a horror au!.

Just wanted to put that out.

Other than that, another chapter will be up soon! (:

Sorry if this message was not MCU related. This was really out of the ordinary, so I sincerely apologize if you didn't want to see this in a MCU fanfiction...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not posting a chapter. I just wanted to advertise her BTS!au because I wanted others to see it, as well as show her that there was nothing to be nervous about (in a way). Please be sure to check it out, it will make her day!
> 
> Other than that, a new chapter will be up soon!

**Author's Note:**

> More will come and will be updated based on my schedule. Leave comments and tell me what you think! Should I continue?


End file.
